


Safe World

by bravelove



Category: Yugioh 5Ds, Yugioh GX
Genre: Creepy, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuusei is so fragile...he breakable...the world is to sharp for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe World

It was warm, very warm, too warm! My eyes flutter open to see nothing but darkness, pitch black darkness. I move to rub my eyes, clear the sleep from them and maybe regain some vision. When I move my arm it feels heavier than usual. I moved my arms closer to my eyes when suddenly my arm stop moving, I couldn't move it forward anymore, I relaxed my arm and found it could go back, and all I could still see was this seeming eternal darkness!

I close my eyes tight and reopen them hoping to see anything. I hear door open and suddenly everything was cleared from my blindness and I could take in the area, I was laying in a rather soft bed, yet I felt sore? I could see these living shadows binding me to the bed, I could only sit up, the shadows would give me no other leeway. I was clothed in my usual street clothes, albeit less dirty the usual. I darted my eyes, suddenly remembering the door opening.

“Who's there!? Where am I!?” I cried out straining on my binds to try and get a better view of the room. I hear a cold yet slightly familiar chuckle from behind me and I feel this mystery person press a small kiss on the back of my head.

“Oh darling you look so pretty when you're scared~” the mystery man said, sounding so much like Juudai, yet not.

“Juudai?! Is that you? What's going on!”

The man's, no JUUDAI'S chuckle grew in volume and cooed in my ear “That WAS my name, but I'm Haou now, don't worry it's safe here.”

I shivered at Haou’s voice, how could a voice that sounds so much like juudai sound so wrong? Not to mention that name, I've heard it before but where...

“Now now beloved no need to overthink yourself, even if you look positively adorable with your thinking face!” Haou suddenly spoke, seemingly noticing me thinking. 

He walked around to where I could see him, and sensually put his finger on my chin. I took one look in his cold gold eyes and felt tears prick my eyes “This isn't you...what did you do to Juudai!? He would never pull something like this? Where is the real Juudai!” I cried out before I could realize what I was doing.

Suddenly his face was in mine, a small grin on it “Your so pretty when you fight you realize?” He cooed “I am still your Juudai dearest, I just one that isn't so blind to the world. It's very sharp out there, you could get hurt easily! I have to protect my brightest star.”

I could feel the tears start falling silently as I stare at this imposter, flinching as he bends down and kisses his tears. I blink and will myself to stop crying, I am stronger then this! 

I look at Haou’s face and started to think, they say a true love's kiss usually works in fairy tale and I was low on options, so leaned towards him and lightly pressed my lips to his, and murmured gently “Juudai, I love you, come back to me.” 

“Y-yusei??” 

Yes! That sounded like the Juudai I loved, I opened my mouth speak but he quickly engulfed my mouth in mine, kissing me deeply, I flinched at first but quickly began to kiss back as a gloved hand grabbed my hair and somehow deepened the kiss. A few moments later we separated.

I looked into Juudai’s eyes, hoping to see his gorgeous chocolate eyes. In horror I saw his eyes seemingly glowed a brighter gold. I sat back in the bed, sadness running through my body. Haou sighed and looked at me, muttering something. Suddenly his finger was on my chin again as he raised my head so our eyes met. He gently kissed me.

“It's okay, you don't have to keep up the tough facade, I know your fragile and the world would just shatter you, so I made a safe world for you, a soft world.” He whispered to me 

He then started to sing some sort of song as I felt the energy drain out of me, I felt numb and tired. My eyes started drooping and soon I was falling asleep, my barely awake brain registering some warm pulsing thing cover me, it felt like a warm heartbeat. I quickly fell into a restless dream filled sleep.


End file.
